


Hot Love at Midnight

by Holly_Bee



Category: Charlie's Angels (TV 1976), Charlie's Angels - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:05:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_Bee/pseuds/Holly_Bee
Summary: Sabrina has an amazing dream about Kelly. Is it just a fantasy, or will it turn into reality?





	Hot Love at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This is an account to upload stories from another website that I wrote years ago. Some of them may have been edited slightly.

Sabrina had never imagined that she could be this lucky. Kelly kissed her over and over again with her perfect, full lips. Her brown hair spilled over Sabrina's small breasts, her blue-green eyes gazed into Sabrina's own with unguarded lust, her breathing coming quick and fast. Sabrina was sure her own face was rabid with intense desire, and she was almost afraid of how not-in-control of the situation she was. Kelly's thin fingers stroked long patterns up and down Sabrina's slippery inner thighs. Sabrina had never felt anguish this sweet as she waited, and waited for Kelly to touch her, make her come. Finally she couldn't take it anymore; she grabbed Kelly's hand with her own, pulling it toward--

Suddenly the hand was wrenched away, and Sabrina was alone. She gasped, opened her eyes, and sat up in the bed, covered with sweat. The door to the hotel room opened, and Kelly walked inside, followed closely by Kris. _Wait, how did she get out there_? And she was wearing a short, lacy nightie, not the yellow t-shirt she had been. Sabrina breathed heavily and clutched her sheets around her, as the dream swirled away. She felt a bitter stab of disappointment. _Of course it was too good to be true_.

"Hey, Bri, are you okay?" Kris widened her big blue eyes in concern. "You were making a lot of noise."

"Oh, yeah, I'm fine," Sabrina muttered nervously, a blush rapidly spreading up her neck and cheeks. She protectively pulled the edge of her flannel granny nightgown higher up around her neck.

"Was it a bad dream?" Kelly asked anxiously, rushing over to sit on the bed with Bri.

"Uh, n-no," the blush deepened to an almost painfully bright red. She coughed. "I need a drink of water." She wrestled with her tangled blankets for a moment, and then leapt from the bed, tripping in her eagerness to get the hell out of there.

Kris shrugged. "All right, I'm going to bed, y'all. We work in the morning." She shuffled in her slippered feet down the hallway of the suite and shut the door to her room.

Kelly got up gracefully and followed Sabrina into the tiny kitchen, where she found her drinking vodka out of a mug.

"Think that'll help you go back to sleep?"

Sabrina gave a short laugh. "Ha. Maybe, but I doubt anything will. I can't sleep when--," she glanced down, tracing the rim of her cup with a ringed finger. A gold watch gleamed in the fluorescent lighting.

"When what?" Kelly pulled out a chair and joined her friend at the table.

*

FIRST ENDING:

"Nothing. I guess I'm just not tired."

"How can that be? We've all had a long day. That case was a tough one. Really, babe, is something bothering you?"

Sabrina pursed her lips and shook her head, her hair making soft wings over her eyes.

Kelly continued. "I thought it might be the same thing that's bothering me. The way O' Landry," she sneered, "treated those girls--well it really got to me. I'm more used to our work now, but that was one of the more grotesque things that we've seen. Maybe since we're both feeling a little odd, and can't sleep, we should have a sleepover! We could talk instead of lying in the dark alone." She smiled.

Sabrina inhaled, not sure if she could take laying next to Kelly-- in her adorable and sexy nightgown and bare, silky legs--all night long, especially when she was still so turned on. That would be a definite way to not get any sleep, and that's if first she could stop herself from going crazy or accidentally attacking Kelly or something, things she felt always on the brink of doing. Why did she have to be so in love with her co-worker? Her straight co-worker? But looking at Kelly, she knew why. Kelly was the sweetest, most fun, most beautiful person on Earth. Who could help loving her.

"Of course, Kel," she grinned. "Let's have a sleepover. Sounds like fun."

They laid together in Sabrina's bed for close to two hours, whispering and giggling. Finally the hysterics slowed, and it looked like they were going to get some sleep after all. Then Kelly sighed into the dark.

"Thanks for staying with me tonight, Bri. I was pretty unsettled."

"Of course...you're my best friend."

Sabrina rolled over until her body was right next to Kelly's. She cuddled up to her, wrapping her arms around Kelly's waist. She cradled her like that for the rest of the night, and she hoped that Kelly knew that she would never be alone.

*

SECOND ENDING:

"Nothing. I guess I'm just not tired."

"Bri—you can tell me anything. Please tell me..."

All the years of holding in her feelings, of always pretending and being on edge, crashed down around Bri's head. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Okay fine! I'll tell you."

Sabrina stared at Kelly without blinking for several seconds. She slowly raised the cup to her lips and took a sip. She set the cup down. She rubbed her face and forehead with her hands, leaned back and sighed, then stood up tall, staring at Kelly again. Then she rushed at Kelly, kissing her frantically, pushing her up against the granite counter top. She sank down, moaning into Kelly's neck, her tongue feeling the smooth skin. She kissed down Kelly's stomach. She was surprised that Kelly hadn't stopped her by now. She tilted her head back, judging the expression on Kelly's face. Her eyes were closed, her lips parted. She seemed to be enjoying it.

"Kelly?"

"Bri...," Kelly moaned ecstatically. "Please don't stop."

"Are we really doing this?"

"I hope so...finally."

Sabrina's eyebrows shot up.

"What?" She stood.

Kelly's eyes opened slowly. She smiled sweetly, then leaned forward and kissed Sabrina full on the lips.

"I said... _finally_. Surely you must know I feel the same way about you. That is...assuming you like me." She smirked. "Please, everyone can see it. We belong together."

"Really? You...knew? You know?"

"Mmm-hmm," Kelly moaned into Bri's cheek.

"Really. Wow, and I've been wondering how to tell you."

"This was a good start," Kelly smiled. She leaned in again, deepening the kiss. The feel of Bri's tongue was driving her wild. She hitched herself up onto the counter, lying down. She felt warm hands pressing on her stomach. Sabrina hopped up to join her. Kelly clutched at Sabrina's hair, gasping in between kisses. She reached up and ripped her short nightgown off over her head. Then she reached under Bri's nightgown—

Sabrina's own hand stopped her, and she broke the kiss.

"It's too soon," she panted.

"What?" Kelly exclaimed, shocked. "Don't you want to...haven't you been..."

"Yes. Of course I want to—so much, you have no idea. I've been dreaming about it forever." _Literally_. She grinned. "But...we need to talk about things. Right?"

"I guess so." Kelly's heart rate was coming down, and she could think more rationally. But she still groaned, "Ugh, more waiting! I didn't think I could take it anymore!"

Bri smiled. "I know." She pecked Kelly on the lips and whispered deliciously "And believe me, after we've figured everything out...you won't ever have to wait again. I'll be there for you, anytime you want...morning...," she kissed the inside of Kelly's wrist, "...noon...," she kissed Kelly on the nose, "...night... I'll be your slave," she formed shackles around Kelly's wrists with her own hands, "Forever."

Kelly shivered, and stifled a gasp. "Well that I can live with," she said.


End file.
